Un Halloween Muy Interesante
by Gabriela Canales
Summary: El instituto de Karakura decide dar una fiesta en honor a Halloween, Ichigo se ve "obligado" a ir con Rukia a dichosa fiesta pero...como reaccionara Ichigo ante el disfraz de su compañera? habrá algo más que una fiesta común de Halloween? Especial de Halloween Ichiruki! Se que ya paso Halloween pero mejor tarde que nunca no? xd


**Hola amigos! Yo aquí vengo con un especial de Halloween jejeje la hubiera publicado el mismo 31 pero como soy una gran despistada xD como sea, no sé qué más decirles excepto que….Disfruten! xD**

**Desclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece…por desgracia, todos los personajes así como el anime pertenecen a tite kubo/troll – sama yo solo soy una fanática loca, ok no tanto, que escribe fictics ichiruki para su gusto.

….

-que dices? – pregunte de nuevo, había oído mal?

-suspiro- escuche que la escuela va a dar una fiesta, ya que Halloween está cerca es normal, también escuche que hay que ir disfrazado digo es lógico. Te aseguro que la maestra lo anunciara hoy ya que estamos a una semana del evento –dijo refiriéndose a la fecha del dichoso Halloween. Qué más da? No voy a ir, ni loco.

-no iré –dije cortante.

-sabía que lo dirías, no es lo tuyo –dijo resignado- a Kuchiki-san le llegó la noticia, y parece que ella asistirá –dijo señalando a la chica que estaba detrás de él, sentada en su asiento. Mierda! Rukia lo sabía!? Si era así, me estará jodiendo toda la semana para que la lleve. No! Y no! Ni loco voy a una fiesta con ella. De seguro ira como el puto conejo! No, ni mierda voy con la enana así, prefiero recibir mil golpes, patadas e insultos que ir con la medio metro vestida así! Y si ella quiere ir, pues es su problema, que vaya ella sola y punto.

-pues ira sola –dije al fin.

-vaya que eres terco Ichigo –se burló Mizuiro.

-serás….

-bueno chicos, siéntense, tengo un aviso importante que darles –dijo la maestra mientras escribía en la pizarra– como sabrán, estamos a una semana de Halloween y, la escuela se a puesto de acuerdo en organizar una fiesta, hemos reservado un lugar amplio para la pista de baile, el bufet, etc. Así que vayan preparando ya sus disfraces! El evento comenzara a las 6:30 pm y terminara a las 9:00 pm! –dijo con mano en alto- bueno, los anotados en la pizarra, son los que ayudaran con la decoración –dijo mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio.

-queeeeeeeee!? –grito Keigo por todo el salón- porque yo maestra!? Yo no quiero ayudar en las decoraciones! Pensaba en invitar a Kuch….-no pudo terminar gracias a cierto puño.

-cállate! Que no eres el único que va ayudar –dijo Tatsuki.

-parece que yo también ayudare –esta vez fue Orihime.

-también yo –dijo Uryu.

-mhhh –fue la respuesta de Chad.

-ahhhhh! Que mal! Ichigo y Kuchiki-san son unos suertudos! –Keigo gritaba mientras lloraba, claro, no duro mucho, ya que Tatsuki le estaba dando patadas en todo el cuerpo si es posible.

-es interesante que ustedes dos, hayan escapado de esto tan fácil –dij Uryu con tono de burla y picardía.

-que insinúas cuatro ojos? –a Ichigo ya le salía la vena en la cabeza del enojo.

-nada. Solo decía –dijo acomodándose los lentes.

-ajá, sí, claro….-dijo Ichigo no muy convencido.

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY**

-No.

-ahhh vamos, no seas aguafiestas –se quejó.

-que no y punto.

-vamos fresita-kun.

-¡que no! ¡Y deja de llamarme así!

-bueno lo intente por las buenas….

-aun si me golpeas o insultas, no iré.

-ah! Es como hablar con una roca!

-pues vete acostumbrando por qué esta "roca" es muy terca y orgullosa –dijo con una sonrisa para después volver a su ceño fruncido.

-eres irritante….-susurro.

-no más que tú.

-ah! Como sea! No entiendo por qué te pido que vayas! No eres mi niñera, no necesito pedirte permiso ni que vayas conmigo! Iré yo sola.

-hubieras dicho eso desde un principio, te hubieras ahorrado todo ese drama –dijo Ichigo para hacer enojar más a la pelinegra.

-BIEN!

-BIEN.

-BIEN! –dicho esto Rukia aceleró el paso, no quería seguir a la par de el en todo el camino a casa. El trayecto no duro mucho lo cual llegaron a la residencia Kurosaki más rápido.

-ya llegamos! –grito Ichigo pero no tuvo respuesta- genial, no hay nadie –susurro. Ichigo no se fijó a qué hora Rukia subió a su habitación.

-debe estar muy molesta –susurro refiriéndose a la pelinegra- como sea, no es mi asunto –dicho esto se puso a ver la tv pero nada bueno encontró, así que se dispuso a ver una película. Unos minutos después de haber puesto la película, escucho unos pasos provenientes de la escalera, volteo la vista para ver que era Rukia quien se dirigía a la puerta.

-hey, a dónde vas? –pregunto Ichigo.

-no es de tu importancia –dijo abriendo la puerta.

-claro que sí, te dejo vivir gratis en mi casa, así que tengo derecho a saberlo.

-esa no es razón alguna –dijo dispuesta a salir pero Ichigo la detuvo del brazo.

-claro que sí. A dónde vas? –volvió a preguntar.

-suéltame –dijo zafándose del agarre del peli-naranja – a conseguir un disfraz para la fiesta que más –dijo sarcástica.

-iré contigo –insistió Ichigo.

-qué? No! Tendrás que ir a la fiesta si quieres acompañarme –le reto Rukia. Ichigo lo pensó un momento.

-suspiro- está bien, tu ganas, iré – dijo Ichigo rindiéndose. Rukia sonrió triunfante. Dicho esto dieron camino a las tienda de disfraces, pasaron horas buscando un traje que le gustara a Rukia.

-date prisa –dijo Ichigo cansado de tanto estar sentado.

-si me ibas a estar apurando, mejor no hubieras venido –se quejó Rukia.

-ahhhh callat….

-lo encontré! –dijo Rukia saliendo disparada como un rayo hacia los vestidores para probase el traje.

-al fin! –exclamo Ichigo. Pasaron 10 minutos desde que Rukia había entrado a probarse el traje – y bien? –pregunto Ichigo.

-¡esta genial! ¡Me llevare este!

-déjame ver cómo te queda –sugirió Ichigo.

-a no, espérate hasta la fiesta.

-ahhh como dig….-la puerta del vestidor lo golpeo en la cara evitando así terminar la frase, y quien más seria el culpable de eso más que Rukia quien había salido como alma que lleva el diablo directo a la caja registradora a pagar su dichoso "disfraz". Cuando Ichigo hubo llegado a donde se encontraba la pelinegra, esta ya estaba pagando el traje. Ichigo no pudo ver el disfraz ya que iba embolsado, qué más da, de seguro un traje del estúpido conejo se compró –dijo Ichigo para sí-.

-espero que estés feliz enana, mira como me dejaste la nariz por salir como loca del vestidor –dijo mostrándole la nariz roja del pobre.

-no me digas enana! Y no es mi culpa que te pares enfrente de las puertas.

-sí, sí como sea. Feliz? Encontraste lo que querías?

-¡sí! Me encanta!

-déjame ver –intento ver dentro de la bolsa pero….

-ya te dije que no, esperaras hasta la fiesta.

-ya verás….-Rukia le saco la lengua como una niña pequeña, esto a Ichigo no le molesto, de hecho se veía tierna dijo para sí, pero no lo admitiría en frente de ella, si bien era cierto él era muy orgulloso.

-esto me la pagas –dijo Ichigo actuando como si estuviera molesto por el acto que hizo la pelinegra. Ichigo comenzó a perseguir a Rukia por todo el camino hasta llegar a casa, claro que la hubiera alcanzado antes pero prefirió dejarlo así.

-te gané –dijo con la respiración entre cortada.

-sí….-fue lo único que dijo Ichigo mientras abría la puerta, de repente Ichigo borro su sonrisa, bueno esto se debía cierta persona.

-ICHIGOOOOOOOO! –salió como siempre Isshin con su peculiar saludo.

- ¡cállate por una vez en tu vida viejo loco! –se quejó Ichigo mientras le lanzaba un golpe al rostro de este.

-mi…..hijo….se ha….hecho un hombre! –dijo Isshin desde el suelo.

-de que hablas? –pregunto el peli-naranja.

-no te hagas –dijo el mayor de los Kurosaki levantándose del suelo- vienes de una cita con Rukia-chan! No te hagas el tonto! Mira que hasta le compraste algo! –señalo la bolsa que Rukia traía en mano. La pelinegra se sonrojo por el repentino comentario de Isshin.

-¿Qué!? Estás loco! Solo fuimos a comprar un disfraz para Rukia ya que la escuela hará una fiesta en honor a Halloween –dijo Ichigo molesto.

-a mí no me engañas! Vamos! Sé que paso algo más! Cuéntame! Que no te de pena! La besaste en la primera cita! Dime que sí! La vez anterior te escuche diciendo que besarías a Ruk….-Ichigo no pudo más y le propino un golpe a Isshin en el rostro, eso se merecía por meterse en donde no lo llamaban. Y, desde cuando el viejo escucha cuando habla solo en su cuarto!? Por poco y arruinaba sus planes!

-no sé de qué me hablas cabra vieja!

-ups creo que lo decías en serio –dijo Isshin desde el piso- como sea, lo único que quiero es que te protejas pero, como yo quiero nietos no habrá proble….

-ya cállate! –dicho esto Ichigo se encamino a su habitación, acto seguido que hizo Rukia. la semana paso muy rápido para todos, ya que ansiaban mucho esa fiesta.

-Ichigo aún no aparece –dijo Mizuiro quien iba disfrazado del hombre sin cabeza.

-es cierto –dijo Uryu quien estaba disfrazado de un vampiro.

-yo solo quiero ver a Kuchiki-san! –dijo Keigo quien iba disfrazado de un zombie.

-cállate! No quiero oír tus tonterías! –esta vez fue Tatsuki quien iba disfrazada de una bruja.

-cálmense, de seguro no tardan en llegar –dijo Inoue quien iba disfrazada de…..de….emmm….una calabaza? Un fantasma? Emmm bueno, es Orihime, no esperábamos mucho.

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY**

-apúrate que llegaremos tarde! –se quejó del otro lado de la puerta.

-cállate fresa!

-enana! Apúrate!

-si tanta prisa tienes, vete adelantando!

-claro que no! No te dejare aquí! –el comentario de Ichigo hizo que Rukia se sintiera nerviosa.

-n-no! Vete adelantando! No importa!

-enserio?

-pues claro! Si no, no te lo estuviera diciendo.

-está bien, te veo en la fiesta –dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta para ir a la fiesta, en todo el camino iba sumido en sus pensamientos, por una parte esto ayudo ya que no sintió la noción del tiempo y sin darse cuenta ya estaba en la entrada de donde se suponía sería la dichosa fiesta.

-ahhhh Ichigo al fin que llegas! –salió Keigo de la nada.

-hola para ti también –dijo mientras lo golpeaba como de costumbre.

-wow! Frankenstein eh? Te sienta Ichigo –dijo Tatsuki.

-donde esta Kuchiki-san? –pregunto Uryu.

-ya vendrá, no tardara.

-y vaya que lo decías enserio –decía Mizuiro.

-oh! Kuchiki-san esta….tan…-Keigo cayó al suelo mientras le sangraba la nariz.

-perece que le gusta mucho ese conejo, pero debo admitir que ese disfraz le sienta bien –dijo Tatsuki.

-etto….Orihime te parece si vamos a bailar un rato –sugirió Uryu.

-eh? Yo, etto…q-quiero decir….s-si –dijo un poco nerviosa mientras aceptaba la mano que le ofrecía Uryu.

-Ichigo que te pasa? –dijo Mizuiro pues desde que vio entrar a Rukia este quedo en shok.

-ah? Este….ya vuelvo –dijo mientras se dirigía dónde Rukia.

-y luego dice que no es posesivo….-dijo Tatsuki.

-cierto- dijo Mizuiro.

-Rukia! – dijo Ichigo con la cara roja, roja del enojo y roja de lo que estaba observando. Rukia al ver que Ichigo se dirigía donde ella con semblante peligroso (según ella xD) de seguro Ichigo la mandaría a casa a que se cambiara, pero ni loca haría eso, así que empezó a escabullirse entre los compañeros de clase. Intento por todos los medios perder a Ichigo pero no lo logró, llego a otra parte del lugar, y vaya que la maestra no mintió en lo "amplio" pero para su desgracia era un callejón sin salida.

-maldición….-susurro. Estaba a punto de irse de ahí para escapar de Ichigo pero ya era demasiado tarde, él ya le había dado alcance, no había duda, ya era gato encerrado.

-Rukia! Maldición! Por qué demonios vas así vestida!? ¡Sabía que te vestirías como el estúpido conejo pero te pasaste esta vez! –le reclamo el peli-naranja, pues cómo no? Si Rukia no iba vestida solo de un conejo ordinario, más bien un conejo playboy!

-que tiene de malo!? –le reto la pelinegra.

-malo!? Solo mírate! Ponte algo encima –le dijo con la cara roja pues había visto las torneadas piernas de la shinigami. Le costaba admitirlo pero debía admitir que aunque Rukia no tuviera busto, lo recompensaba con cuerpo, mierda! Tiene un buen trasero! –dijo para sí- ahhhh! En que estoy pensando! Me estoy volviendo un sucio!

-algo encima? Ya tengo el traje que no ves?

-e-es que….t-tus….etto…..ah! enseñas mucho! Hay demasiados pervertidos haya afuera! Deberías estar agradecida que ningún agresor se hubiera topado contigo de camino aquí!

-se cuidarme sola, no necesito de tu ayuda, y es mi problema si enseño mucho, me vestiré como se me dé la gana!

-ah! Que terca eres! Vámonos a casa mejor –dijo acercándose a ella.

-no! Yo me quedo –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-vamos!

-no!

-no me hagas hacerlo por las malas.

-por qué insistes tanto?

-ya te dije, muestras mucho.

-no es solo eso y tú lo sabes.

-_por qué no se da cuenta que le gustas a Ichigo y por eso es posesivo contigo…-_susurro una voz detrás de una pared de una esquina que utilizaban para esconderse y ver la escena.

-hay muchos pervertido! Te pueden hacer algo –dijo Ichigo.

-_y tú por qué no admites de una vez! Que estás enamorado de ella! –_susurro más alto otra voz.

-_shhh, cállate Mizuiro! O nos descubrirán –_se quejó.

-_es que ya estoy harto de que estos dos no se admitan que están enamorados uno del otro Tatsuki –_le explico Mizuiro.

-_sí, ya, pero guarda silencio que no logro escuchar –_dijo la pelinegra.

-_no sabía que fueras así Tatsuki –_se burló Mizuiro.

-_Cállate._

-sí, claro….no me la creo –dijo Rukia.

-ahhh! Tu solo has caso y vámonos! –dijo el shinigami sustituto.

-no! Hasta que me des una razón de por qué no puedo vestirme como se me apetezca.

-hay muchos mirones! Te comen con la mirada maldición!

-y eso que?

-son unos pervertidos y en cualquier momento te pueden hacer algo indebido.

-ya te dije que se defenderme, y no pienso irme.

-bueno pues te llevare cargada a la espalda.

-por qué?

-por qué yo lo digo.

-no, por qué sigues insistiendo?

-por qué….por…-maldición! Que le diría? La excusa de los mirones no era una razón para lo que estaba haciendo.

-ajá?

-por…..por qué….emm.

-sí?

-por….

-dime.

-por qué estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho y me pongo celoso y posesivo cuando alguien más te mira de manera "hambrienta" y ese traje que llevas me pone peor joder! –dijo inconsciente de sus palabras, estaba nervioso y dijo sin pensar lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Un silencio un tanto incomodo hizo su presencia, Rukia aún seguía recopilando la toda información, a lo único que puso atención fue _**"estoy enamorado de ti…."**_ Lo demás le importo un bledo, se sentía feliz por dentro, bueno….no era de extrañarse xD. Ichigo al percatarse de lo que había dicho se sonrojo como nunca, eso no era lo que tenía planeado, pero….lo hecho, hecho estaba. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, ni modo, no era su plan pero era a lo que quería llegar- así es. Kuchiki Rukia, me he enamorado de ti –dijo rojo como un tomate.

-I-Ichigo….etto….-dijo Rukia un poco nerviosa que tampoco se salvaba de estar sonrojada.

-n-no digas nada….si no sientes lo mismo…..yo entiendo.

-tonto.

-qué?

-déjame dar la respuesta idiota.

-serás….

-suspiro- yo también….

-tú también qué?

-ah! No me hagas decirlo.

-vamos.

-No.

-dime.

-t-tú….tú…-por qué se le hacía difícil!?

-ajá?….

-ah! También estoy…..enamorada de ti –dijo desviando su vista con la cara totalmente roja. Ichigo comenzó a acercarse "peligrosamente" hacía Rukia, la pelinegra lo miraba desconcertada seguido de un "q_ué haces?_" que Ichigo no respondió, siguió caminando hasta estar frente a frente de la shinigami, tenía una mirada penetrante, luego posiciono una mano en la mejilla de la chica mientras la acariciaba.

-q-que h-haces? –tartamudeo Rukia, pues el comportamiento de Ichigo era extraño y esa mirada que tenía no ayudaba. Ichigo no respondió, solo se limitó a darle una cálida sonrisa, acto que sorprendió a Rukia, Ichigo comenzó a descender hasta su rostro, estaba a pocos centímetros de él.

-_esto se está poniendo bueno –_exclamo Tatsuki quien aún seguía en su escondite observando.

-_no crees que estaría bien una fotografía? Digo estamos a un paso de ver la acción –_sugirió Mizuiro.

-_buena idea- _dijo sacando su celular- _eso y que quiero molestar a Ichigo un rato._

-_en serio. No reconozco a esta Tatsuki –_dijo burlón.

-_que te calles! _Si no quieres quedar como Keigo será mejor que guardes silencio.

_-s-sí._

-q-qué?...-dijo Rukia que tenía a Ichigo a pocos centímetros de ella, que….acaso iba a besarla? El solo pensamiento de eso la hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago- I-Ichigo….que e-estas hac….-no termino ya que Ichigo la acalló con nada más y nada menos que un beso. Rukia no protesto ante el suceso, Ichigo por fuera parecía un chico frío a simple vista, pero luego de ver esa pequeña muestra de cariño, eso y que sus labios eran cálidos, demostraban lo contrario. La pelinegra posicionó sus brazos detrás del cuello de Ichigo lo cual profundizó más el beso, el peli-naranja no quiso quedarse atrás así que puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la shinigami mientras la acercaba más a ella.

-_genial! Esto es lo que quería –_dijo Tatsuki mientras tomaba miles de fotografías.

-_la nueva Tatsuki me está asustando…._

_-que dijiste?…-_dijo mientras un aura maligna salía de la pelinegra.

_-nada…._

_-bien…._

_-wow! Nunca creí ver esto –_ dijo otra voz detrás de ellos.

_- y tú qué haces aquí Uryu? –_pregunto Mizuiro.

-_eso debería preguntarles a ustedes dos par de metiches._

_-y tú no te quedas atrás – _dijo Tatsuki.

_-bueno tengo que admitir que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo –_ dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

_-muy bien! Ya tengo fotos de estos dos, solo me faltan de…..-_volteo a ver a Uryu- _ah! De ti y Orihime –_exclamo Tatsuki.

-_qué!? Estás loca, como crees._

_-a mí no me engañas que también estás enamorado de ella –_dijo apuntándolo con un dedo- _arriésgate, dile lo que sientes. Te tengo por seguro que ella no te rechazara._

_-Tatsuki, creo que te afectaron los dulces este año….-_dijo Mizuiro.

-_otra vez!? Déjate de tonterías!_

_-e-está bien._

_-hey, ya terminaron –_dijo refiriéndose al Ichiruki xD- _aquí es donde entro yo- _mientras mostraba su celular.

Ichigo y Rukia no sabían que más decir, eso y que estaban hiperventilando ya que la falta de aire hizo que se separaran. Lo único que hacían era mirase el uno al otro a los ojos hasta que….

-OI! ICHIGO! HASTA QUE AL FIN LO HICISTE! Y NO ME VENGAS CON QUE NO SABES DE QUE TE HABLO! MIRA QUE AQUÍ TENGO LA PRUEBA FOTOGRAFÍCA! –dijo Tatsuki saliendo de su escondite,

-QUEE!? –gritaron Ichigo y Rukia al mismo tiempo.

-Tatsuki Arisawa! Esta me la pagas! –dijo Ichigo.

-no solo soy yo, también hay testigos –dijo mientras apuntaba a Muzuiro y a Uryu.

-Malditos….

-corre si quieres vivir….-dijo Mizuiro- algo tenían los dulces que puso a Tatsuki como loca.

-cómo?...

-nada, nada, nada, no era nada.

-este es el primer Halloween más interesante que he tenido….-susurro Rukia.

….

**Espero que les haya sido de su agrado :3 agradezco a todos lo que leen mis historias *-* les prometo que hare un especial de navidad también! Bueno, nos leemos luego, chao!**

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
